


Darcy Venom

by DizzyP



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyP/pseuds/DizzyP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alternate Universe where Instead of Thor coming through the Wormhole, the Venom Symbiote comes through and finds A Darcy Lewis who was born and raised in New York with her best friends, Gwen Stacy and Mary Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sky is Falling!

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an All female universe created through Roleplays between me and my Girlfriend, Allison Parker (Hi Ally!) who is really my main inspiration. There may not be a lot now but this story is going to have a much, sex, violence, rock'n'roll and story as I can pack into it. I hope you guys enjoy.

“Can I turn on the radio?” Darcy begged, bored to tears out in this Desert only to have her ‘Boss’ Jane Foster look down from the open moon roof in the van. Jane wasn’t really her Boss more as Darcy was the intern Culver University allowed Jane to hire. It was more of a friendship where Jane was in Charge though.

“No!” Jane said before standing back up through the hole. Darcy threw herself into the back of her seat and crossed her arms. Didn’t help that she was freezing too. Before coming out to New Mexico, she had no clue Deserts even got cold. Jane gave her the explanation, something about the water in the air and thermo-blah-blah-blah and that’s when Darcy tuned out. It wasn’t that she wasn’t interested, it was that she was cold, hungry and was now really regretting that now empty super big gulp cup, staring at it for a moment and contemplating hygiene and decency before Jane sat down again.

“I don’t get it. The last 17 occurrences have been predictable by the second!” Jane said in bewilderment before flipping through her journal. For Darcy, that meant she was able to start the van and head back. The engine rumbled to life and Darcy checked her mirrors before seeing something in her side view.

“Jane... you’re gonna wanna see this.” She said, pointing out the back. Jane sighed and peeked her head out again. What she saw was an aurora more vivid than anything the Northern Lights would ever produce, blues and purples and whites. Her data said subtle, barely noticeable, this was more like a cosmic fireworks show!

“GO! Go now I gotta get this!” Jane shouted, grabbing a metal ring with wires and sensors and a built in camera and attached it to the roof of the van before climbing into the passenger's seat and starting the camcorder as Darcy was driving full speed towards the aurora. “This is incredible!” Jane shouted as she recorded anything she could, seeing spots of red in the aurora that were growing bigger and bigger. That’s when the first one hit.

Something fell from the aurora and hit the ground hard, Rocking the van. Darcy compensated while screaming at the top of her lungs and turning the wheel to take them the hell out of there as her visibility was quickly and literally vanishing into dust

“What are you doing?” Jane asked loudly, grabbing the wheel to stop Darcy from turning around.

“I am not dying for 6 College Credits!” She screamed as she yanked the wheel free, which made the Van spin out of control. The two girls screaming as Darcy tried to desperately regain control before the Van skidded to a stop and Darcy Shut her eyes, preparing her self for the worst.

But when there was no more movement, and no more noise as the aurora faded away, Darcy didn’t move an inch, gripping the wheel with both hands, eyes shut tight and teeth gritted.

“Are... are we dead?” Darcy asked before she slowly opened her eyes. The dust was still making it impossible to see outside the van but was quickly settling. Inside wasn’t much better either thanks to open windows and moonroof. Jane looked around. 

“We’re alive! I thought-OW!” Jane exclaimed before Darcy started smacking her with open hands, going for any tender part of Jane’s body she could reach.

“An Asteroid Shower!? You Made me drive through a freaking Asteroid Shower!?” She shouted as she kept hitting Jane.

“Ow OW! Stop it!” Jane shouted. Darcy stopped hitting her, waiting for Jane's apology before Jane spoke again. “....Technically they’re Meteors when they enter earth’s atmosphere.” Jane Corrected. That was the last straw as Darcy, without a word, grabbed her bag and started digging through it. “What are you looking for?” Jane asked.

“Taser.” Darcy said quickly before Jane scrambled out of the van. She knew Darcy wasnt one for violence or... tasering out of rage but then again Jane wasn’t one for Driving through a Meteor Shower.

Jane backed away from the Van when Darcy came out, taser gun in hand as her ‘Boss’ was backing away.

“Darcy, Darcy wait!” Jane said, looking around her to make sure she didn’t trip and kill herself.

“First! You drag me to what is somehow, the coldest desert in the world! Then! You drag me out here, Night! After Night! For Data and what ever technobabble information you want. And after all that, you make me drive through a Freaking... Rock’s from space shower!? What you forgot to check your asteroid forecast or something!?”

“I check those every day!” Jane protested. “I check those every day...” That’s when the realization hits her. “We have to collect these!” She said. “I think I know what happened.” She added with a grin as she started looking around and trying to locate every meteor she could find. “Get the Van ready and those um, ratchet straps from the equipment for the big ones.”

“No! I’m done with this, I quit! I’m not even a scientist I’m a Political Science Major!” Darcy said before Jane ran over and grabbed her intern’s arm.

“Darcy, please I need your help. Look, Meteors, Ninety percent of the time disintegrate in Earth’s atmosphere. Something like a marble hits in the middle of the ocean, we get warnings. Look around you!” Jane said, pointing to rocks around them. “Minimal Craters, bowling ball sized? Theses rocks didn’t enter Earth’s atmosphere from deep space.... Look just help me. if I don’t convince you, you can leave and I’ll give you your credits.” She said.

Seeing that passion in Jane’s eyes made Darcy sigh and lower her taser as she gave in. It wasn’t the possible free credits that made her agree... it was that she learned to love this super nerd and wasn’t going to abandon her friend out in the desert.

“Fine! I’ll help... but any cool discoveries get’s my name on it!” She said before walking back to the van.

Hours later, just as the sun was coming up, Darcy and Jane were loading up the last meteor with a massive grunt of effort, the largest one too. “Finally!” Darcy groaned as she and Jane tiredly walked to the front of the Van and slowly climbed in, groaning from their quickly oncoming soreness.

“At least our butts will look amazing.” Darcy quipped, only to get a look of disgust from an exhausted Jane. “Shutting up then.” She said before clicking on her safety belt and carefully driving off. Slapping her own face until those pale cheeks were red to stay awake as she made it to the small New Mexico Town of Puente Antiguo where they made their temporary home.

Pulling into the workshop at the end of town. Darcy, executed grabbed Jane's Arm and shook violently, making Jane snap awake. 

“Donny! What?” Jane exclaimed before looking around and stretching. “Oh..Right.” She said, still half asleep as they both climbed out of the van, Jane shaking her head. “Get me the um... Start the Spectral Analyzer, 3D Imager and get the Geiger counter.” Jane ordered Darcy.

“Only thing I’m getting is my bra and pants off and into bed- wait... Geiger counter?” 

“Yeah to check the Radiation levels of the meteors.” Jane explained.

“Jesus Jane! I had my hands on that crap!” Darcy stormed off to try and shower off the radiation like she saw on TV shows, walking around the back to open the van doors.

“Oh please! It’s probably Low levels of Gamma! Big Baby.” Jane said before she tried to get started before she heard Darcy scream before there was a crash on the floor. Jane rushed over, to see half a Meteorite, the largest one having split clean in half and one half on the floor, intact on it’s round side, wobbling. Darcy was looking around with wide eyes. “Where did it go!?”

“Where did what go?” Janed asked before picking up what turned out to be a hollow Geode, with bright orange crystals lining the inside. “It’s a Geode!” She said with a smile.

“I saw something! It was black and...quick!” She said, looking around the floor and checking under the van.

“Darcy, you’re tired probably just a shadow.” She said before taking the half of a space geode to her desk. “Just go get some sleep I’ll wake you in a few hours.” Jane said to Darcy, who was rationalizing what she saw as a shadow a really dark... oily shadow.

“You will not wake me. Is till have a taser.” Darcy threatened before taking Jane’s suggestion and walking off to the bathroom while Jane yawned.

When the door locked, Darcy started undressing, pulling off her hat and sliding her hand through her long straight black hair. Her Jacket and scarf came off next, falling to the floor. Then her thin maroon sweater fell as well, leaving her in a loose long black top. She liked to dress in layers and loose clothing, mainly to hide her body as she pulled her top up and off and looked at herself, clad in a black bra with her cleavage slightly popping out. Darcy poked at her breasts and tried to adjust herself before whining. 

“Don’t tell me I’m still growing!” She whined before reaching behind her back and unclasped the 4 hooks needed to contain her chest and slid her bra off with a sigh of relief, rubbing her shoulders and looking at her chest, pale white and large but still very perky mounds, capped with palm sized pale beige areolas. She grabbed them and slid her hands over them, looking at her chest, then her stomach. Darcy was by no means visibly overweight. Curvacious in every way deemed right by society. Her stomach was pale and soft and pretty flat considering, but she grabbed right by her bellybutton, seeing the fat and stuck her tongue out at herself. She felt she needed to stop eating as Isabella’s Diner. Or at least actually order a salad and not have it top one of those amazing cheese burgers.

Darcy shook her head out of her self inflicted funk and remembered her friends compliments. ‘Curvy in every way that was Right’ and ‘Body you’d see in Comics” always made her smile at herself before she started to open her jeans, and lift her legs, one by one to unzip her boots and pull them off before hooking her thumbs into her panties, and pulled both her pants and panties down at once, revealing her thick pale legs, her wide hips and thin layer of hair Darcy was allowing to grow above her mound. She waxed before she left for new Mexico, thinking deserts and suntanning were in her future, but ended up having to have her winter wardrobe shipped to her. She turned around to the side, twisting to look at her own ass and sighed. It was plump and soft and too large for Darcy’s tastes before she went to turn on the shower and stop destroying her self esteem. She had Jerk ass Exes for that.

Once the temperature was right, Darcy stepped inside, sighing as the hot water relaxed every now aching muscle, pushing her hair back as she started to grab the liquid rose scented soap into her black shower puff with the cute skull with a pink bow on it as a grip and scrubbed her body, letting the soap cascade down every curve of her body. Once she was satisfied, Darcy grabbed the black razor from the magnetic handles on the wall and slid the blade along her legs in rapid succession, she was smooth looking but felt the beginning of stubble and she didn’t wanna deal with the itch. 

So focused on her legs, Darcy didn't notice her clothes shifting. Her black top being pulled from under her jeans before a black, oily substance leaked from it and took form. Tiny tendrils spinning in the air before it threw its own liquid form towards the shower, crawling as it made it’s way up the small wall and around the edge of the tub hidden by the curtain before dipping down in the tub.

In the workshop, Jane was in her chair, sitting back, head hanging back and snoring awfully. She didn’t hear the faint screams coming from the bathroom, the thrashing about, the glass breaking or her name screamed in blood curdling tones., she just snored away.


	2. This is not a Midol Problem! or Toilet Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy takes 'Waking up on the wrong side of the bed' to a whole new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter yet sorry. And if it helps, I mentally cast the Sheriff as Michelle Rodriguez.

Darcy snorted when she woke up, raising her head but kept laying face down on her bed. She she groaned, pulling her hair out of her face and reached out to her phone, checking the time. 6:16 pm. Almost 12 hours she’d been passed out. So passed out she didn’t even remember going to bed, just the shower. Her thumb slid across the phone screen, Checking what ended up being a huge amount of notifications, including almost 40 text messages and 13 voicemails from Jane. She went with the messages first, Asking where she was, what happened to the bathroom, the rest becoming more and more panicked. 

Darcy groaned, climbing out of bed and looked down at her clothes. Tight black jeans, Boots she did not own but were sexy and amazing beyond belief, and a tight black turtleneck top tucked into her pants. She didn’t remember owning any of these clothes, but looking at herself in the fully body mirror, it was like they were made for her. Her ass looked amazing for one, the shirt was warm and comfy and cute. She had a gothic corporate assassin look to her and Darcy just smiled in approval before she stepped out with her phone to see Jane in her workshop. 

“Jane, what the hell happened? My phone is-” Darcy noticed Jane, sitting in her chair Crying before she looked up and made eye contact with Darcy before scrambling to her feet and hugging her.

“Oh my God Darcy!” She called out as she hugged her tight. “Where have you been?” Jane asked as she checked her friend for injuries and started wiping her face, her eyes red from all the worried sobbing.

“Um..sleeping. Jeeze you’re acting like I was gone for a year or something.” Darcy said with a laugh that quickly faded whens he saw Jane's face.

“You were gone for days! I woke up after falling asleep at my desk after the Meteor shower and found the bathroom destroyed! Your blood was everywhere, I called the cops, Darcy they are out there looking for you right now! They think someone came in and...God I thought you were dead!” Jane smacked Darcy’s arm.

“Ow! Watch it bitch!” Darcy exclaimed, feeling the urge to punch her face before realizing what she said. “I am so sorry! I dont know where that came from!” She said, trying to apologize as she saw the rage in her friend’s eyes. Jane, did not like cursing, when the cursing was directed at her.

“You have a lot of nerve. You vanish for three days, and just stroll in-” Jane started before Darcy interrupted her.

“Wait three days?” She asked, checking her phone’s date. It was three days later all right. “Jane, I swear all I remember is taking a shower and just waking up in bed.” She claimed before there was a knock on the door. The town Sheriff stood at the glass doors as Jane glared at Darcy and walked to the door, letting the sheriff in.

“Miss Foster?” Said the brown skinned authority figure. “I’m afraid we have to call off the search for -”

“It’s okay, Darcy’s here?” Jane interrupted. “She Literally just walked out of her bedroom.” The Sheriff looked puzzled before seeing darcy step into view. 

“So what no one checked the bedroom!?” The Sheriff almost shouted.

40 minutes later, Darcy was drumming on the metal desk with her fingers, waiting for the Sheriff in the interrogation room. No she didn’t feel the metal of the cuffs slapping on her wrists, they just wanted to ask some questions as to where the hell she had been, and for the Sheriff to make sure someone actually checked her bedroom because they did not need that kind of humiliation. Thankfully, they did.

The door opened to reveal the sheriff of Puente Antiguo, Sheriff Ortiz. She was a dark brown skinned woman who spent a lot of time in the sun. Straight dark black hair with bangs cut along her forehead and hair pulled back into a ponytail. She had a deep raspy voice that added to the androgynous nature of her uniform, tan shirt with brown pants. She took a seat, holding her tie down and sighed. 

“I have been walking all day in the desert looking for you.” Ortiz said while throwing open a file with a note pad built into it. “So, I have a mystery here. I have a bathroom filled with your blood, but you’re hurt in any way, You missing for three days, but you claim to have no memory of that time period.” The Sheriff started as Darcy say there, chin in her hand as she was already bored.

“I told you I don’t remember.” Darcy repeated in an annoyed tone. The Sheriff sighed.

“Miss Lewis do you take any drugs or drink at all?” Ortiz asked, clearly not believing Darcy.

“No! I don’t do any of that stuff. Look, I came to the workshop, took a shower and woke up in bed, that’s all I remember!” Darcy repeated her annoyance growing and quickly.

“Maybe you went out to a party and some one-”

“I SAID I DON’T FUCKING REMEMBER!” Darcy shouted, making the Sheriff stand up, ready to beat the truth out of her before she calmed down and sighed.

“Are you...” Ortiz gestured to her groin. “Maybe I can get you a Midol?” She said clearly restraining herself and trying to maintain a civil attitude. Darcy started clenching her fists in frustration.

“Only if I can take the whole bottle to choke myself with because I’d suffocate than answer one more stupid question by some wanna be tough girl sheriff” Darcy spat out, looking at her with nothing but malice in her eyes. The Sheriff started back, jaw quivering, wanting to revert back to her military training before she swallowed her anger and spoke in a even slow voice.

“I’ll put it, in my report.” Ortiz said through clenched teeth.

“Can I fucking go now?” Darcy asked in as bitchy a tone as she could muster before Ortiz nodded her head to the door. Darcy stood up, knocking the chair back and walked out of the station, storming down the ramp, wanting to punch something or grab the nearest hot person and fuck them through a wall.

And there was Jane waiting for her and jogging to catch up. “Darcy! Hey so anything?” Jane asked while trying to keep up with her friend.

“I swear if one more asshole asks me about my fucking amnesia I’m gonna have a real bloody reason to be in that station!” Darcy spat out as she kept walking. Jane stopped and looked at her friend, who stopped as well and looked back. “What!?” 

“What? Darcy in the short time you’ve been back, you’ve been really mean. I mean you never even cursed and now you’re threatening to kill people?” Jane asked before Darcy walked up to Jane, getting really close.

“Look, I don't know where this sheltered good christian girl act is coming from but it’s already annoying. Now, it’s 9:00 pm, and I am gonna use these...” Darcy grabbed her sizable chest and lifted them. “...to get into a bar and get really drunk because if I don’t I might hurt someone.” Darcy declared before walking off into the night while Jane looked on with a worried look on her face.

An hour later and the shot glass slammed on the table. The Small town bar was playing a bizarre mix of mexican music and country, dark and lit with dim and dying bulbs and neon signs. Darcy sighed before waving over the bartender and leaned in close, talking over the music. “Do you have anything stronger?” She asked before the bartender pointed to a rum with such a high proof they print it right on the bottle in big block letters. Darcy nodded and received her shot, knocking it back and stood up. Feeling her stability was still intact and that she was not drunk yet, she dropped her hands against her thighs in frustration and dissapointment and walked to the bathroom, locking the door to maintain privacy as she looked in the mirror and stared at herself.

She hadn’t changed all day, as far as she was concerned she still felt pretty fresh from her shower, so when the hell did that tight black turtle neck turn into a V-neck with a plunging neckline, showing off a good amount of cleavage? Darcy pulled on the slick feeling fabric, looking down at her top. She sure as hell didn’t have this top earlier. So she pulled on her midsection, tugging, but it wouldn’t untuck from under her jeans.

She pulled, and pulled, feeling her pants pull with them before the shirt finally tore. Instead of the sound of ripping fabric, it sounded more like rubber snapping. Waggling tendrils that took on a more oily texture and wrapped around her fingers. Darcy’s lungs inflated as she prepared to scream, only to have her shirt reach up from her shoulders and wrap around her mouth, silencing her and making ehr thrash about as she desperately tried to get free.

Screaming more, she tried to punch the window, desperate for glass to cut with but more tendrils forming from the sleeve at her wrist formed, lashing to her chest and pulling her arm in, making her watch in horror as the thing covering her mouth crawled up her face and plunged her into darkness.

She only heard the sounds of whatever she was wearing shift around her body, tightening before she saw again. But it wasn’t the inside of the bar bathroom but her own bathroom. Screaming, naked as the black goo was lashing out, gripping her wet soapy body and wrapping itself around in a random lattice of oily tendons. Her fist breaking the glass, a habit she supposed to take a shard and slice at it, only cutting herself, explaining what happened in the bathroom. The Tendons holding her wounds closed as it engulfed her body. Looking in the mirror, the formless thing took darcy’s form. Her face gone, replaced by a black mass with white eyes. The worst part was that is smiled an impossibly long smile. She’d say literally ear to ear but she didn’t have ears, she did have a long row of long needle like yellow teeth, arranged neatly before it spoke in it’s own raspy voice and darcy’s voice.

“You will be a good host. You will be protected.” It said into the remaining shards of mirror before it turned from the mirror and left the bathroom.

Darcy saw snippets through the monster's eyes. Staring at a computer. A random woman moaning and bouncing in front of her. Running across roof tops. Another woman, old and haggard being punched in the face by a black fist. Darcy could only watch before the light returned to her eyes while the monster peeled away. She felt it tighten..but not in a constricting way. It was warm on her skin, soft. It was.. hugging her. At least that’s how it felt. Then it slowly released Darcy’s mouth and allowed her to move on her own, letting her look in the untouched mirror.

Darcy’s clothes were gone, just the black suit that covered her entire body like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination, even her hair was covered, her face left open, tendrils holding onto the edges of it.

“What are you?” She asked, before the blackness pulled away from Darcy, taking the monstrous face she saw before with the sharp yellow teeth.

“Nameless.” It said in it’s own raspy voice.

“Wh-why do you need me?” 

“Symbiotic. Need host to survive. Make Host strong to protect us.” It explained.

“So... wait is that why I’m so angry lately? And Horny?”

“Anger makes stronger. Lust is Terran’s response to rage.” 

“Wait Terran?”

“Name of Host species. Terran’s named selves humans.” 

“Humans? Like you’re an alien. Oh! Oh! You... You DID dome from that Asteroid!”

“Meteor.”

“Don’t you start! So... you don’t want to hurt me.”

“Protect, help, survive.”

“Survive? It’s Earth not a freaking jungle planet!” Darcy exclaimed before she sighed and closed her eyes, thinking for a moment what her options were, then came to her unfortunate conclusion. 

“Look, I’m not cool with you just taking me over for three days, and making me into a massive bitch, but I’m sure if you leave me I’ll be naked so...I’ll be your host but, you gotta stop making me a bitch; you gotta stop taking over my body; and I’ll be your host for now.” Darcy said. Emphasizing the temporariness of their arrangement. 

“The host is kind.” Said the creature.

“Yeah, you bet she is. What do I call you?”

“Nameless, taken only when name for both is agreed upon.”

Darcy looked at the Mirror and saw her face covered again, showing the pupiless white eyes and tooth grin as she spoke through both voiced. “Well, can go by my old stage name. Darcy Venom?” She suggested. “Agreed?”

“Agreed” Said the voice. Darcy/Venom smiled as the spoke in unison.

“We Are Venom!”

Darcy smiled as the creature then pulled back from her skin, loosening and shifting back to her black top, long sleeve black cotton like with a plunging neckline to show off her cleavage, and very tight black jeans that make her ass look amazing with black leather boots.

“Seeing as you got some earlier, let’s go get me laid Venom.” She said, fixing her hair and stepping out of the bathroom to release some of her tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Darcy gets laid... I Promise!


	3. Making up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy plans at the bar didn't pan out, but turns out swallowing your pride and a bit of booze can be just as cathardic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The Smut is finally here! Also thanks to Lost_Lovegood for her comments, almost got writer's block for a second there! Also this story was originally meant to be 5 chapters but that would result in some really long chapters and we all have things to do. Don't worry I do have an arc and end for this story though!

The street was almost devoid of life during this time of night. Typical for a small town such as this. The desert air was chilled even more than usual, and Darcy’s outfit and thankfully returned to a warm toasty turtle neck that prevented the pneumonia she really should be getting right now. 

There’s a song by the band called The Smiths that Darcy was thinking of right now as she walked home at 1 am, alone and unsatisfied, and barely even tipsy. She couldn't get it through to her new friend that Alcohol is a toxin she wants in her system. She specifically thought about the line “And you cry and you want to die” from that very song. Darcy didn’t expect to strike out in a small town like this, but then again Darcy not expecting things that happen tends to be a running theme for the past week.

The workshop lights were still on, Jane looking over the Geode with the orange crystals that line the inside as Darcy walked in and paused, seeing her friend there. With the enhanced aggression gone, Darcy suddenly felt terrible with how she treated her recently extremely patient friend before she walked up and touched her shoulder, making Jane jump and gasp heavily before seeing Darcy and turning back around, smacking her magnifying glass on the table.

“You scared the bejesus out of me!” Jane groaned.

“Sorry I didn’t meant too.” Darcy said in her most apologetic tone. “I was hoping to talk with you,, maybe apologize for... the rest you know?” She said, forcing herself to swallow her pride before taking a seat.

“You mean apologize for being mean and calling me a catholic school girl because I was concerned for my friend who just vanished for three days?” Jane recited her grievances.

“Is that all? I was also gonna throw in destroying the bathroom, making you worry and calling you names. I know you hate that.” Darcy added. It made Jane soften a bit, shoulders dropped slightly, letting out a long slow breath.

“Darcy, I was worried, and freaking out and...when you came back and started acting like this, you scared me way worse than you did back there.” Jane said

“I know and-”

“I honestly don’t want an explanation.” Jane interrupted. “Or know why or how...I just wanna.. put it behind us, and... I dunno I just want my Darcy back.” She said, looking at her friend who smiled back and leaned in, hugging Jane tight.

“I tell you how much I lurves ya?” Darcy asked as she squeezed.

“Be nicer if you showed it.” Jane said, squeezing back before Darcy stood up.

“Okay, I’ll show it now. What ya working on?”

Jane shrugged. “No idea yet!” She said before giggling. “No I just finished entering in all the data. Didn’t exactly have time before with you being gone. It’s gonna take all night to go through the models and compilers till I can get anything from it.” She explained.

“Perfect!” Darcy said. “Why don’t I go and change into something more comfy, and you go grab those two bottles of wine from the fridge and glasses so we can really make up.” Darcy said with a smirk before walking into her room and closing the door.

Once inside, Darcy pulled in her shirt, and it clung to her jeans before sighing. “Listen, I get it but I really just wanna wear something comfortable right now.” She spoke quietly. The shirt and pants became looser on her and looked like pyjamas.

“No I mean real clothes. Please, I swear I’ll put you back on in the morning just let me have tonight!” She whispered to her pants and realised that she was begging her clothes to let her get naked. “What the hell happened to my life?” She asked herself before the shirt came loose from her pants. “Yes! Thank you!” She said, grabbing a hangar from her closet and pulled her shirt over it. Then she just pulled her pants down and hung those up as well before stuffing it in her closet and pulled out her own warm gray pyjama pants with a round red, white and blue shield with a white star in the center on her right thigh. Then a dark red, thin shirt that let her nipples press against the fabric, not having underwear on or bothering with it as she tied her pants around her waist and pulled her black hair out of the back of her shirt before stepping back outside, barefoot and smiling as Jane was sitting down with the already sweating bottles of wine.

“Oh my god It’s my friend Darcy, back from the void.” Jane said with a smile as she worked on popping the cork. “Glad to see you dropped the Elvira look.”

“Elvira?” Darcy laughed. “Please, I could never get the Beehive hairdo right.” Darcy said before taking the bottle and wrapping her feet around the neck before using her whole back to slowly pull and free the cork before giving the bottle back to Jane. She poured out two very full glasses and the two clinked them before taking their first sip.

A bottle and a half later, the girls were giggling, getting farther and farther away from sobriety as they enjoyed the drinking game where they told two truths and a lie and the other had to deduce which was the lie. Jane sitting back and wiping her eyes before loosely grabbing her glass and tilted it at her lips to taste more wine before she swallowed and set it down as she lost the last round.

“I’m glad you stopped being stupid Darce. Good to have my friend back.” She said, pushing on Darcy’s knee with her bare feet before sighing. “Okay, I lost so you get to ask me a question.” She reminded.

“I got one ready.” Darcy said with a smirk. “Quick as you can, What is the amount of time since you last had sex?” 

“17 months 3 weeks 4 days.” Jane said, doing the math in her head automatically and realizing how fast she answered. This made Darcy smile and snicker into laughter.

“Been a while then?”

“No! You knew I’m like really good at math. But yeah it’s been a while. What its not like I can date. I have no idea how much longer we are gonna be here and I do not-” Jane Emphasized the not. “-do one night stands.” She said before sighing. “Your turn. This time about yourself.” Jane said, declaring the theme about the round and made Darcy think for a moment.

“Okay...I got it.” Darcy declared. She held up a finger. “I would love to have sex with you.” Second finger came up. “I played commando at my prom because I was so nervous I forgot my underwear.” Third finger. “I’m still kind of stupid.” She said declaring her three statements. Jane sat back and laughed.

“The...First one. Kind of obvious Elvira.” She said, sure of herself before Darcy pushed Jane’s glass forward. “What!?” Jane threw her head back. “Well I’m attributing the first one to you being drunk.” Jane said before grabbing her glass and drinking. “Which one was it?”

“Second one. Prom fell right on my time of the month so no way I forgot my underwear. Couldn't even get laid.” She said with a laugh.

“Awww God! That’s awful! And you’re not stupid.” Jane said to Darcy, who looked at hero for a moment. “What?” Jane asked before Darcy climbed out of her chair, stepped over and leaned down, taking Janes’ hands and pushing them down to the arms of her chair, making darcy lean down to be face to face with her friend. “What are you doing Darcy?” She asked.

“Proving the truth.” Darcy said before she leaned in, tilting her head to the side for a soft kiss that lasted only a second before jane pulled back.

“Wait... we’re drunk. we shouldn’t-”

“Why not?” Darcy asked in a whisper. “We both need this.” Darcy said before kissing her again. “I want you Jane. And I still have a lot of making up to do.” Darcy said while her soft thick lips brushed against Jane's. The scientists eyes closed as she let Darcy kiss her with her words. She wasn’t wrong. And her mind made logical arguments as to why she shouldn't, but Jane’s thoughts kept going back to feeling darcy’s warm skin against her own.

Another soft kiss and Jane gave in, kissing her friend back and leaning into the kiss. Darcy taking her hands, one holding Jane’s hand the other reaching gently for her cheek, holding it as Darcy pulled back, pulling Jane with her and guiding her to stand on her feet and continue kissing, Darcy pulling her friend in for a deeper kiss, her tongue brushing against Jane’s lips which quickly parted to allow their tongues to meet. Darcy pushed against her friend, making Jane sit on the desk before Jane broke the kiss.

“Wait wait wait! We can’t do this here.” She asked, pushing lightly on Darcy, who saw the hesitation on Jane’s face and backed away.

“I’m so sorry. I was being stupid I shou-”

“I mean,” Jane interrupted. “We cant do this here.” She gestured to the computers and meteors on the desk. “Sensitive equipment.” Jane panted out, making sure Darcy knew this wasn’t a rejection. Darcy smiled, realizing what Jane meant and nodded before pulling her off and away from the desk, hands on Jane’s hips to guide her to Jane's bedroom, kissing her and pushing the door open to the dark room. Jane falling back on the bed while Darcy turned on the lights and looked at her petite friend on her bed, smiling as she climbed onto the edge while Jane climbed back.

“You do want this right?” Darcy asked, making sure their sober selves arriving in the morning wouldn't have regrets.

“Oh Goddess yes!” Jane Moaned out before Darcy fell on her and laid on top of her, kissing Jane deeply and giggling while lying between her spreading legs.

Jane’s hands pulled on Darcy’s top, signally she wanted it off, and Darcy obliged, sitting up and crossing her arms, smirking as she slowly raised up her arms, hiding her face as her shirt came up, revealing those large pale breasts, smooth and white, save for her light peach colored areolas and stiffened nipples as her shirt was tossed to the side. Jane was in awe of them, seeing them exposed for the first time.

“They’re huge.” Jane said in a slight trance before Darcy snapped her fingers and Jane looked up, only to have Darcy laugh aloud and pull Jane in for a kiss for being so adorable and making Darcy feel good about her chest before rewarding her with them, pulling her face into her warm breasts. Jane kissed them sucking on her flesh as her hands reached up and caressed both of them, fingertips gently tracing her areola while she wrapped her lips around one and teased the other, sliding her tongue over the tips and making Darcy shiver, and for once it wasn’t because she was cold.

Before long, Darcy was pulling on the back of Jane’s shirt, pulling it up and making Jane break her enjoyment of Darcy’s chest to raise her arms up, letting her shirt come up and off and be tossed away. Darcy looked down, seeing Darcy’s cute pink bra with a bow between her cups and sighed before reaching behind Jane again, finger’s unclasping the two measly hooks Jane used to hold her smaller breasts in place.

The bra joined the growing pile of clothes as Jane leaned back, letting Darcy look over her body. Darcy didn’t wait as long as Jane, admiring the smaller chest that still fit in Darcy’s hand as she felt her breasts and leaned in to kiss her. First her lips before she gave small hopping pecks from her lips down to her neck as she pushed Jane onto her back, Darcy’s bottom in the air as she kissed Jane’s neck, using her lips, tongue and teeth to make the woman below her squirm and mewl as she awkwardly tried to figure out what to do with her hands. The clever girl figured it out soon enough, sliding her hands down Darcy’s bare smooth back and reached her lower back, letting her thumb hook into the waistline of her sleeping trousers and push down, exposing Darcy’s lush bottom as she pulled her pants down as far as they would do, to her knees which were currently resting on the bed.

Darcy giggled and shifted her knees down, putting her full weight on Jane for a moment before sliding an arm under her head and holding her as she rolled,all without moving her lips from her neck and used her other hand to push Jane’s pants down, realizing then that Jane wore jeans; Darcy corrected, reaching between them to open her pants and reach inside, her hand feeling warm and humid as soon as she reached in. She slid her fingers over Jane’s mound. Her cotton panties feeling damp to her touch as she reached down between her legs and slid her finger over the fabric, feeling her slit through her underwear.

Jane gasped and tensed up. Her body bucking slightly at the touch before Darcy looked at her and smiled, sliding her finger over her panties again before the impatient scientist bit her bottom lip and worked to push her own pants down. But Darcy’s hand moved to grab Jane’s wrist and stopped her before slightly shaking her head with a smirk and pulled her hand to the large breasts Jane was enjoying earlier. Jane nodded and squeezed, letting her friend be in control. Darcy slid her hand back down into Jane’s Jeans and continued to tease her over her underwear, making Jane whimper as she now started kissing Darcy’s shoulder and neck, her hand caressing the soft flesh.

It felt like such a long time for Jane, by the time Darcy was done with ter teasing, she knew her panties were soaked, and Darcy would confirm that. Finally, her gothic friend showed mercy and started pushing both her pants and panties down Jane’s smooth legs. Darcy’s legs which still had her pants on from the knees down, shifted and tangled with jane's as their pants were kicked off and sent sliding off the edge of the bed, leaving them both nude as jane stopped their teasing for a moment to look at Darcy, and Darcy look at Jane.

Jane admired Darcy’s body, straight out of a 50’s pinup poster or something you’d see painted on the side of a war plane, fed by cheeseburgers and constant snacking and maintained by Darcy’s wild daily dancing and jogging followed by whining and declaring her hatred for exercise. The low trimmed black bush of fur was slowly growing in again and Jane was in lust with every inch of her.

Darcy admired Jane as well. A much slimmer body, often going unfed due to her dedication to her work and weightloss cereals which was the only thing besides Eggs that Jane could cook. Smooth recently waxed legs from last week in the workshop. A gap between her thighs as well as a smooth also waxed mound left slightly damp from Darcy’s teasing and lips that was left creamy white by Jane’s swimwear from before they left Culver University for New Mexico. Her flat stomach led up to her small breasts, capped with small pink areolae, also creamy white as they went untanned by the sun. They both laid on their sides, hands supporting their heads as they explored each other’s bodies with their eyes.

“You’re beautiful.” Darcy whispered. Jane blushed and whispered back while leaning forward, making the first move this time.

“You’re beautiful too.” Jane responded, sliding towards Darcy and slipping on top of her, lying between Darcy’s legs and kissing her as she pressed her body to Darcy’s. Despite Darcy’s constant complains about being cold, she was actually quite warm and soft to lie on top off. Jane shifting her body to rub against Darcy as they kissed for a moment before Jane kissed Darcy’s chin and then down her neck, stealing her trick of hopping pecks as she started to make her way down her body.

Darcy laid back, letting Jane go first, closing her eyes as she felt Jane over her stomach, which contracted while her knees raised up and parted, feeling herself ache between her legs and wanted Jane to just hurry up already. But Jane took her revenge for Darcy’s teasing, licking over her belly button and blowing on it, making Darcy laugh and sigh. 

“Goddess don’t keep me waiting!” Darcy begged. Jane smirked and looked up.

“You are always Rushing me.” Jane joked.

“Shut up.” Darcy said, laughing and reaching down to grab the top of Jane’s brown hair and push her down. Jane mercifully obliged, and kissed Darcy’s slit. Her legs spread, she saw her lips, small and thin but still noticeable. Her clit hood extending over her nub but easily pushed back as Jane reached down with her tongue and slid it up, between her lips and to her clit, exposed and then licked in one smooth motion, getting a low rumbly moan from Darcy.

Just like her work, Jane was slow, methodical and experimental, hypothesizing, experimenting and seeing Darcy’s reaction. It wasn’t long before she had her friend moaning and shaking. Her hands making fists and gripped Darcy’s comforter, tangling themselves and Jane learned more and more about Darcy’s body every second before in a flash, Darcy sat up with a whimper, pulling herself away from Jane.

“I don’t wanna cum yet!” Darcy announced before looking at jane through half closed eyes. Jane slowly climbed up to her knees before Darcy pulled her in for a kiss, feeling her slick juices on her lips, tasting herself on her tongue before smiling. “We have all night.” Darcy said with a smile before laying back. Jane smiled, looking at her nude partner in science.

“Well while you cool down, we better flip so I can... you know.” Jane said with a smirk before Darcy moaned. 

“Yeah but I don’t wanna get up.” Darcy said. “I’m comfy like this.” She smiled.

“Oh so I guess I don’t get any... treats then?” Jane was still not comfortable using that kind of language. Darcy giggled at that and shrugged.

“You can, I just don’t wanna get up. You’re a scientist, you figure it out.” Darcy teased.

Jane sighed and smirked before figuring out her game. She climbed over Darcy again and this time, slid up her body. Sitting up on her knees as they walked Jane up, higher on her bed until she was looking down at the pale girl, her wet slit hovering over her face.

“Clever girl.” Darcy winked before Jane lowered herself onto Darcy’s lips

“You talk to Mu-uh-huh!” Jane tried to say but Darcy didn’t waste a second. Full lips wrapped around the very top of her slit, tongue attacking that small swollen nub that was peeking out of her hood now like smart rockets, darting in, pressing and rubbing firmly and then licking softly before repeating over and over again. Jane gasped and started panting which was laced with whimpering. Hands reaching down, pressing into her own pillows as Jane leaned forward.

For such a reserved woman, Jane had little self control when it came to her own pleasure, Darcy’s fingers past fingers already brought Jane so close before she let Jane simmer while she tasted her best friend. Now Jane was at a full rolling boil as she rolled her hips over Darcy’s face. She moaned shamelessly and panted. Her sex slathering wetness over Darcy’s face, which has just become a soft bumpy spot for Jane to grind on for what felt like ages. Darcy tried in vain to restrain Jane, hold her in place to use her tongue. But Jane wouldn't be held back, instead riding full gallop towards her orgasm before she hit her climax and cried out. Groaning and moaning out while her head pressed against the wall above her headboard while she burst over Darcy’s face and started grinding to a slow but full halt. Jane was left a glistening panting mess. The soft light from outside her room reflecting off the humid moisture off June's bare back and full cheeks. She basked in her own glow before she felt Darcy patting her ass. 

"Jane? I'm still down here." Darcy reminded. Jane looked down and smiled.

"I'm good here " Jane teased getting Darcy back. But Darcy didn't play along. Her hands slid up the scientist's body and cupped her breasts, before she simply and suddenly pushed and forced Jane on her back on the bed, the both of them laughing as Darcy sat up and licked her lips, still tasting Jane on her tongue while Jane laughed in post orgasm in bliss. 

Moment’s later the two girls were kissing, well Jane was kissing. Darcy was panting and moaning as Jane’s index and middle fingers were pushing deep into the pale girl. Darcy laying on her back while Jane rested on her, reaching down and pumping her fingers into Darcy’s folds, letting the girl writhe and squirm under her. Jane enjoying Darcy’s tightly shut eyes and parted lips. Her whimpers accompanied by the wet sounds of Jane’s intrusive hand between thick warm thighs.

Before long after ages of teasing and pleasuring each other it was finally Darcy’s turn to reach her peak. Her moans getting louder and louder before she announced herself.

“Oh God! I’m Cumming Jane! Oh Ffff-” She stopped herself for Jane’s sake. “I’m Cumming!” Darcy cried out, her hips raising up as she burst over Jane’s fingers, groaning as her stiffened legs also shook terribly, her back arching as Jane giggled, laying on top of her as she watched her friend orgasm beneath her, groaning as it rippled through her body, and then suddenly, Darcy went limp beneath Jane, panting and shaking in aftershocks. Satisfied fully at last after a bad few days before she pulled Jane in for another slow series of kisses.

“Good?” Jane asked betten smooches.

“Amazing.” Darcy whispered before Jane pulled her now tangled comforter over their naked bodies and smiled, wrapping herself around Darcy and using her shoulder to rest her head and allow herself to drift off to sleep, with a tired and happy Darcy soon following.

 

Elsewhere

The caravan of vans and jeeps circled around the seemingly random spot in the desert, potmarked by bowling ball sized holes and small if any cratering. The night air proving to be chilly as no less than a dozen women with all sorts of sensors from geiger counters and surveying tripods took down every detail before a woman approached an agent in a business suit.

“The signature is weak but we did find a higher than average concentration over here in this small town. Puente Antigua. Once we isolate the particle signatures we should be able to narrow it down.” She told the suited woman.

“I want, information on anyone not native to that town within the last year and a team ready to mobilize and on call, the moment we have a location we go in soft and fast, I doubt they are going to be much of a threat. And keep working on that particle.. stuff. Anyone exposed needs to be debriefed and quarantined until we know exactly what we are dealing with.” The suited woman instructed the other agent.

“And if they are a threat Agent Morse?” 

“Then we go in hard.” She responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think SHIELD was really not gonna get involved? Next Chapter, we meet SHIELD! Hope you guys liked how I write my sexin, plenty more of it to come...I totally meant that pun. And with more variety too! And thank you guys for all the bookmarks and kudos! I'm so glad there are people out there who like my story!


End file.
